


Short

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up, Growth, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Personal Growth, Short, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hinata is short; Oikawa points it out. Thanks.Oneshot/drabble





	Short

Oikawa had to say something. He couldn't just stand by and watch this just unravel, right? It'd be mean! This was his duty. 

"Shrimpy, listen."

"Uh? Are you talking to me?" Hinata cocked an eyebrow slightly. Oikawa nodded. 

"You're meant to grow when you either eat or as you get taller."

"..."

When Hinata didn't say something, he placed a hand on his shoulder dramatically and took a deep breath. 

"So either you're not eating or time isn't passing."

Seemed reasonable. Yeah, totally not. 

 


End file.
